GHOST HUNT : The Legend of Himuro Mansion
by Alonemina
Summary: Kami adalah Shibuya Psychic Research disingkat SPR,tugas kami adalah menangani kasus tentang kejadian kejadian aneh.
1. Chapter 1

Kisah kali ini diawali dengan datangnya sepucuk surat di SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research),surat itu tak mencantumkan alamat,hanya nomor telephone lama surat itu datang,Naru (Kazuya Shibuya)  
langsung membuangnya.

"Naru..! kenapa dibuang?!" mai (Taniyama Mai,16 tahun,Part-time lady) langsung naik pitam melihat ulah boss nya yang seenaknya itu.

"Surat ini tak begitu jelas,kita tak bisa menerima surat tak jelas begini" sambil dengan gaya nya yang membuat mai makin marah.

"setidaknya baca dulu isinya! atau..hm... kamu takut dengan isi surat itu?" Naru langsung membatu ditempat mendengar kata-kata mai.

"kenapa kau tiddak membacanya nona taniyama?bukankah itu tugas mu juga" dengan wajah yang dipaksakan,menambah image seram naru.

"UGH! baik! baik! aku yang baca! tapi gak usah melotot seperti itu juga" teriak mai dari dalam hati.

Mai membuka surat itu perlahan dan mencoba menelusuri surat misterius dikirim dari seseorang bernama Makoto Shibata

_"Yang Terhormat Pimpinan SPR_

_Kazuya Shibuya_

_ Saya mendapatkan kabar bahwa SPR bisa menangani segala sesuatu berbau mistik,saya ingin meminta tolong untuk mencari beberapa staff saya yang hilang ketika mereka melakukan riset di Himuro Mansion_

_ Shibata Makoto "_

Mai menutup surat itu dan meneguk teh hangat yang dibuatnya,mata mai menerawang jauh,mengingat tentang legenda Himuro Mansion yang dimana puluhan orang menghela nafas dengan memasang muka bodoh "aku beruntung naru tidak menerima tawaran ini" itu yang begitu,tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Rin (Ling Koujo) mencoba menyapanya tapi tak digubris seperti biasa,rin masuk kekantor lama mereka keluar ruangan dan menuju kearah mai.

"Mai..ayo berkemas,kita akan berangkat" naru menyambar mantel hitamnya.

"wah pasti job besar nih" bisik mai dalam hati.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka dijalanan,mai masih tak tahu apa yang akan mereka kerjakan,pikirannya masih tertuju pada surat yang diterimanya tadi pagi.

"mai,ayo turun,kita sudah sampai" sebuah rumah menanti didepan mata mereka.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek dengan baju berwarna biru,wanita itu tampak keheranan tapi segera mempersilahkan tamunya memasuki pintu depan,mai melihat sekelebat bayangan mai tak berhenti mencari tahu,dia juga melihat gambar aneh didinding rumah tersebut.

"maaf..kalian ingin bertemu miku?" tanya wanita itu

"maaf mengganggu,kami ada sedikit perlu dengan nona hinasaki" naru mencoba tidak membuat hawa menjadi suram,sementara mai menahan tawa dibelakangnya.

"sebentar,dia sedang dikamarnya" wanita itu bergegas menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu disebelah kanan lorong kecil,lalu muncul seorang gadis yang tampak umurnya tak jauh beda dengan itu perlahan menuruni tangga sambil tangannya meraih kucing hitam yang tiduran didekat jendela.

"maaf,kalian siapa? ada perlu apa dengan ku?" gadis bernama miku itu tampak tegang (salah satu pengaruh naru,yaitu membuat orang tak nyaman).

"kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Himuro Mansion pada anda,saya dengar anda pernah pergi kesana" seperti biasa,naru langsung ketopik.

"apa kalian dari surat kabar atau majalah? atau publisher game?" miku tampak takut untuk menjawab.

"kami dari Shibuya Psychic Research,kami mendapat job untuk mencari orang hilang di mansion tersebut" jawab naru.

"uapaaa?! jadi kamu menerima tawaran itu?! padahal tadi kamu buang suratnya!" mai baru paham kondisinya.

"diam mai! jangan bicara yang tidak perlu!" naru memarahi mai.

"jadiiii kamu membawa seorang gadis tidak berdaya dalam ekspedisi maut dan tanpa memberitahukan apapun?! dasar naru bego!"

"cukup mai! topiknya tidak maju nih" sementara mereka berkelahi,sipemilik rumah tertawa kecil,membuat suasana sedikit mencair.

Naru mencoba mengorek info apapun dari miku,walaupun beberapa dari informasi itu tak ingin miku ceritakan,karena trauma tak lupa menceritakan perihal kakaknya yang hilang di himuro mansion beserta seorang novelis dan dua orang staffnya.

"jadi anda memiliki kemampuan psychic?" naru langsung menyerang.

"benar...saya bisa melihat makhluk halus dan menggunakan jimat,begitu pula dengan rei" air mata menumpuk diujung mata mku.

"tapi saya hanya bisa ketika membawa _Camera Obscura_, tanpa kamera itu,saya hanya orang biasa" ujar gadis dengan baju biru yang bernama Rei Kurosawa.

"boleh saya lihat kameranya" tiba-tiba rin menyambar,membuat mai penuh tanda tanya.

"boleh..saya ambilkan" rei segera bergegas naik dan turun lagi membawa kamera kuno dengan ukiran bingkai lensanya.

"rin..." naru melirik rin

"tidak salah lagi...ini replika..."

(bersambung...)


	2. Chapter 2

Rei menatap miku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya,miku sendiri tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya atas pernyataan mereka,rin tengah membolak balikan kamera tersebutbegitu juga dengan naru yang menatap penuh selidik benda ditangan rin.

"a..apa benar kamera itu palsu? padahal didalam Manor of Sleep kami bisa memakainya" kata-kata rei membuat naru dan rin tersentak dari keasyikan mereka.

"tidak salah lagi,ini bukan yang asli,saya juga pernah mendapat info tentang asisten profesor Kunihiko Asou yang meniru kamera ini,kalau tidak salah bernama Akito Kashiwagi" rin meletakan kamera itu diatas meja danmemalingkan wajah ke naru.

"baiklah,cukup sampai disini saja,terima kasih atas info yang anda berikan nona hinasaki dan nona kurosawa,kami akan segera pamit" naru segera berdiri diikuti oleh rin.

"oh..tunggu dulu...manor of sleep itu apa...?" mai tampak masih belum puas dengan info yang barusan ditangkapnya."sudahlah mai,tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerjaan kita kali ini,jangan mengambil informasi yang tidak perlu!" naru melotot kearah mai dan membuat aura menekan.

"tapi apa tidak bahaya kita masuk ketempat angker tanpa ada persiapan dahulu?!" mai melancarkan tantangan kepada naru.

"tunggu! kalian akan masuk ke himuro mansion?! tidak! tidak boleh! tempat itu berbahaya!" miku berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir,dia berniat mengurungkan tim untuk pergi himuri mansion.

"maaf nona hinasaki,persiapan kami sudah matang,kami juga tak ingin klient kami kecewa" rin menimpali larangan miku,ditatapnya mata miku dan membuat miku tersentak.

"ka..kalian bukan orang biasa! kalian seperti aku! si..siapa sebenarnya kalian?" emosi miku tak terkendali,perasaannya campur aduk antara takut,khawatir dan senang,senang ada orang yang senasib dengannya tapi tampak begitu kuat.

"miku..sudahlah...mereka tampak bisa melakukan sesuatu" rei memeluk kepala miku.

"ta..tapi rei..aku tak ingin..ada orang seperti kakak...jadi seperti kakak.." miku membenamkan kepalanya dipelukan rei,terdengar isaknya.

"naru..." mai jadi merasa tak melengos sedikit dan menatap lagi rin,ini seakan menjadi kode baginya.

"tidak...ini terlalu berbahaya,kita tidak bisa membawa orang yang tanpa perlindungan"

"apa maksud rin,dengan "tanpa perlindungan"?" naru segera melotot kearah mai, "iya..iya,gak usah pake mlotot segala" ujar mai dalam hati.

Mereka meninggalkan rumah reidan menuju kantor SPR,naru dan rin segera mengangkat peralatan yang hendak dipakai berusaha membantu,diangkatnya beberapa kamera gerak cepat, dan kamera peka beres,mai siap memasuki mobil,namun dihadang oleh rin.

"taniyama tak boleh ikut,kamu juga tanpa perlindungan" rin mendorong perlahan tutup mobil bagian belakang.

"uapaaa?! aku juga anggota SPR kan! walaupun cuma part-time" sepertinya kata-kata itu tak bisa keluar dari mulut mai,karena melihat ekspresi rin.

"benar mai,kamu hanya akan mengganggu saja" naru muncul dari balik mobil,"semua sudah beres rin,ayo berangkat" mai terdiam mematung dengan sejuta amarah dihatinya"NARU BAKA!" itulah salam selamat tinggal dari mai.

(16.11-HIMURO MANSION)

Didepan gerbang bangunan kuno yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian mengerikan dimana puluhan jiwa hilang dalam semalam,naru,rin,biarawan (housou takigawa),exorcist (jhon brown),dan medium kelas internasional  
(masako hara) berdiri dalam keadaan penuh -tiba masako tampak tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya,ditutupnya kedua telinganya dan menunduk seperti orang ketakutan.

"bangunan ini terlalu kejam,bahkan lebih kejam dari rumah tuan kaneyuki" masako merintih, "tolong..singkirkan jeritan-jeritan itu!"tiba-tiba masako tidak sadarkan dan biarawan segera menggotongnya menjauh kepos yang dibuat penduduk untuk mencegah orang tersesat dan masuk kedalam rumah setan itu.

"yo naru, apa tidak apa-apa nih? aku sudah menduga bakal jadi begini,makanya aku bersedia datang ketika kau telpon" biarawan menggendong masako dipunggungnya,"jangan masuk dulu,tempat ini sudah haus darah"biarawan menatap tajam naru,"aku mengerti" balasnya.

Setelah masako diamankan,mereka segera memasuki ruangan rumah mereka tampak kebingungan karena ruangannya tak seseram dalam yang relatif bersih dan tentang bercak darah disana-sini tampaknya hanya isu belaka,justru mereka serasa di penginapan tradisional."naru-chan,apa benar ini rumahnya? tidak seperti yang diceritakan" jhon menempelkan permukaan tangannya kedinding.

"mungkin karena jhon orang asing,makanya tak mengenal tipuan rumah-rumah kuno dijepang,tapi tidak salah lagi,memang ini rumahnya" naru memasang wajah lesu.

"itu sebabnya kamu mengajak hara? saya rasa,memang dia saja yang sanggup melihat tempat ini" jhon menatap langit langit,entah apa yang dibayangkannya.

Naru segera memberi komando untuk menyiapkan base,diawali dengan peletakan beberapa monitor sebagai unit pemantau,sedangkan biarawan dan jhon memagari ruangan dengan air suci dan memilih ruangan dengan perhitungan tingkat kebencian yang dirasa cukup rendah,yaitu sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas yang bersebelahan dengan ruang yang berisikan kotak cermin dan banyak sedikit menjadi ringan,berarti penghuni tak tampak diruangan itu telah -beres lumayan memakan waktu,karena ruangan didekat pintu masuk berlubang pada bagian tatami nya,hal itu membuat proses perpindahan agak sedikit terganggu,apalagi dengan deadline mereka yang harus selesai sebelum berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya,tampak mulai gelisah di raut mukanya,salah satu anggotanya tumbang,itu menandakan perlawanan dirumah ini sangat mereka tengah sibuk berbenah,biarawan tiba-tiba berdiri tegap.

"naru...kita kedatangan tamu..." biarawan merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

BERSAMBUNG...


	3. Chapter 3

Keempat orang dalam keadaan siaga,rin berdiri dibelakang naru,biarawan menatap langsung kepintu yang terhubung ke lorong,sedangkan jhon sedikit memisahkan diri ke pintu yang membatasi ruang yang berisi kotak menyadari ada yang datang,biarawan mencoba berkonsentrasi membaca semakin dipertajam kearah pintu,sementara rin mengangkat siku sejajar dengan tangannya dan bersiap memanggil _shiki_ bila diperlukan.

"BRAK!BRAK!" pintu seakan didobrak dari arah lorong,bersamaan dengan ruang kotak cermin.

"Rin...kau merasakannya?" naru melirik rin dengan wajah tenang.

"ya,ada tekanan yang kuat dari arah takigawa (biarawan)" rin tak melepas pandangannya dari belakang naru.

"BRAK! argh!" jhon terlempar dan terjatuh kelantai,kekuatan besar muncul dari ruang kotak cermin.

"jhon! ugh! sialan! _NAUMAKU SAN MANDA BAZAARADAN KAN!" _biarawan langsung terjun ke medan pertempuran,telapak tangan yang disatukan bergetar hebat. Mata biarawan kemudian terpejam disusul udara yang bergerak perlahan namun panas memenuhi ruangan,jhon pun bangkit dan ikut terjun menyusul takigawa.

"_Pada mulanya adalah Firman,Firman datang bersama TUHAN,terang bercahaya dalam gelap dan kegelapan tidak_ menguasainya" Jhon berdoa dengan khusyuk dan berusaha mengabaikan sakit yang dialaminya barusan.

Udara semakin tidak beraturan,panas dingin bercampur jadi berusaha berdiri diantara distorsi yang terjadi,sesuatu menarik terpaku pada langit-langit,semakin tajam dan tajam naru muncul dari atas dan langsung jatuh bebas kebawah.

"KLING!" benda itu berbunyi seperti memungut benda itu dan tiba-tiba muncul getaran kuat yang menambah distorsi diudara._  
_

(?.?)

"NARU! NARU!" suara rin menggema,naru membuka matanya dan mencoba duduk.

"aku sedikit terbawa suasana" naru mencoba rileks

"oi oi! apanya yang sedikit?! kami kaget tahu,kau tiba-tiba pingsan!" biarawan jadi uring-uringan

"sudah..sudah takigawa..dia sudah sadar kok" jhon berusaha menenangkan giliran rin yang panik.

"sudah rin,aku tidak apa-apa"

"Naruuuu! anda terlalu berlebihan" rin memasang wajah yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"oke..oke aku mengerti" naru mencoba menghentikan rin.

"itu bukan mengerti namanya!naruuu!" pertengkaran itu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat.

"lebih dari itu,mereka mengincar benda ini" naru menunjukan sebuah kunci dengan bentuk unik.

"oi oi! kunci? rasanya kita tak diberitahu tentang kunci" biarawan mengusap kepalanya.

"ini adalah kasus fenomena roh,yang mana ruangan akan berubah ketika malam datang,di inggris juga sering ditemui lorong yang tiba-tiba memanjang" jhon menerawang jauh mengorek info yang pernah dia peroleh.

"jadi intinya,rumah ini akan jadi labirin ketika malam datang,membuat kita hanya bisa bergerak ketika matahari masih muncul,selain itu kita harus mencari pintu yang cocok dengan kunci ini"naru memainkan kunci ditangannya,dia berusaha mengingat bentuk kunci itu.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kunci jatuh dari atas ya? kalau pun hantu atau roh,pasti sudah pergi sejak tadi,kau punya penjelasannya naru?" biarawan memasang tampang bego dan celingukan menatap langit-langit.

"kudengar mantra biarawan kuat untuk melawan roh jahat,tapi bagaimana jika bukan roh jahat?" naru balik nanya,membuat jhon dan takigawa tertegun.

"dengan kata lain,ada roh yang tidak jahat yang berusaha memperingatkan kita atau malah membantu kita,begitukan shibuya?" jhon mulai menangkap kata-kata naru.

"selebihnya aku belum tahu,jika ingin mencari tahu,kita lakukan besok pagi,kita pasang kamera sejauh mungkin kedalam rumah ini"

Naru kemudian memberi komando untuk rin agar memasang shiki disekeliling ruangan,untuk menolak segala kemungkinan yang masuk,yang bisa merusak analisis itu jhon dan biarawan tidur bergantian.

(07.54-SPR OFFICE)

Minggu pagi,mai berjalan-jalan didepan kantor mencari tahu apakah naru sudah pulang atau itu masih tertutup rapat,sepertinya mereka belum melengos pelan,antara senang juga kecewa,senang karena dia bisa santai,dan kecewa karena tidak mai terdiam,tiba-tiba mobil berwarna biru datang dan berhenti tepat disisi itu tampak bagus,walaupun tak dipungkiri ada tanda yang menunjukan mobil itu pernah mengalami kecelakaan .Mai melonjak dan sempat hampir terjatuh,ketika seseorang muncul dari dalam mobil.

"selamat pagi taniyama" seorang gadis keluar dari mobil itu.

"selamat pagi nona hinasaki dan nona kurosawa" balas mai.

"jangan panggil begitu,panggil saja aku miku"

"aku juga tak keberatan dipanggil rei" rei turun dari mobilnya dan menatap mai.

"no..eh..miku,mau kemana? kok bisa tahu tempat ini?" mai tampak bingung walaupun senyumnya menyamarkannya.

"tunanganku yuu,pernah meliput daerah sekitar sini,bahkan pernah bercerita kalau ada kantor cenayang yang membuka bisnis disini,kupikir aku bisa menyelidikinya" rei tersenyum,dalam senyumnya terdapat guratan kesedihan.

"tampaknya kita terlambat ,rei,mereka sudah pergi..kita harus menyusulnya,rei" miku tampak panik.

"kalian mau pergi? aku boleh ikut?" mai meminta pada mereka berdua.

"tidak boleh! ini berbahaya,kami malah berniat mengajak mereka pulang" miku menolak dengan tegas.

"tapi aku sudah mengalami berbagai kejadian,kurasa aku bisa berguna" mai mengingat dengan muka masam,kejadian yang selama ini dia alami,mulai dari masuk sumur,hampir dipenggal dalam mimpi,sampai tertimpa langit-langit sekolah.

"sepertinya taniyama bisa bertahan,miku"

'tidak boleh! ini berbahaya!" miku bersikeras.

"kami anggota SPR selalu diikuti bahaya besar maupun kecil,memang seram sih bertemu hantu,nyaris terbunuh,tapi rasa bahagia setelah menyelesaikan kasus itu enak banget,apalagi melihat klien juga bahagia" mai tersenyum,membuat hati miku lama mereka pun berangkat.

(16.48-HIMURO MANSION)

Mai,miku dan rei sampai ditujuan,mereka berhenti pada kerumuman orang dibangunan mirip pos,disana terbaring masako -orang itu merubunginya dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"mai...kau datang.." masako tampak pucat sekali.

"masako! apa yang terjadi padamu?!" mai kaget setengah mati mellihat kondisi masako.

"i..ini..?!" miku mengangkat tangan masako,"kutukan Pendeta Kuil Tali!" di leher,kedua tangan dan kaki masako terdapat noda hitam seperti memar atau lebam.

(BERSAMBUNG)


	4. Chapter 4

**M**ai,miku,dan rei berdiri didepan gerbang Himuro mansion,sementara matahari makin tenggelam. Miku menggenggam tangan rei erat-erat,rei menatap rekannya itu,dirasakan aura ketakutan memancar dari tubuhnya.

"kakak...aku kembali" suara hati miku,membuat tubuh mungilnya gemetar.

"tenanglah miku...kamu tidak sendiri,kita hadapi bersama apapun didalam sana" rei mencoba menghibur.

"hatchi! brrr! dingin sekali disini" mai meringkuk,rei dan miku menatap tingkah konyol mai,mereka langsung sweatdrop.

"taniyama...maksudku mai,maaf aku mengajakmu secara tergesa-gesa,jadinya mai tidak sempat memakai pakaian hangat" miku tersenyum kecil.

"hehehe,aku ini SPR,sudah biasa kok,hatchiu! bentar lagi juga kebal hatchiu" mereka bertiga tertawa.

**S**ementara itu biarawan sedang memasang kamera terakhir diruangan dengan pintu geser berlapis,sedangkan jhon dipintu bagian luar biasa biarawan bekerja sambil mengomel,omelannya membuatnya lengah,bahwa matahari sudah tak menyinari tempat itu dia hendak kembali,tiba-tiba pintu tertutup satu-persatu secara cepat.

"ah..sial..ada yang datang.." biarawan berambut gondrong ini terkadang sangat ceroboh,sehingga didobraknya pintu geser itu.

"Takigawa! Takigawa! ada apa didalam?! pintunya terkunci!" jhon mencoba membuka pintu depan,namun seperti ada kekuatan yang kasat mata menahannya. Saat itu biarawan memasang kuda-kuda,dia mencari asal energi. Pintu yang didobraknya tak bergeming sedikit pun,seperti tersegel, mata biarawan terpejam sesaat,seketika pintu terbuka sedikit,lalu sebuah bola mata mengintip. Biarawan terperanjat,tatapan mata itu mengerikan, kebencian terlihat jelas,namun lebih tepatnya kesedihan yang lebih terasa. Pintu tertutup lagi,kini sang pemilik mata lah yang muncul. Sesosok pria membawa _katana_ dan memakai topeng setan. Sosoknya yang semi-transparan membuat biarawan yakin kalau itu bukan manusia. Sosok itu mencabut katananya yang bersinar dikegelapan,diayunkan secara frontal kearah biarawan. Saat hanya tersisa beberapa inchi dari wajah biarawan,pedang itu terpental beserta pemiiknya. Rupanya sosok itu tidak menyadari kalau biarawan memasang kekkai berupa pisau biksu yang ditancapkannya dilantai.

**M**iku menjejakan kakinya perlahan tapi sedikit ditekan,takut jika tiba-tiba lantainya roboh. Dia segera masuk diikuti rei lalu setelah mai masuk,tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendiri,kontan mereka tersentak kaget.

"kita sudah disambut ya,miku" rei melempar pandangan kesegala arah,miku hanya mengangguk pelan sembari matanya masih menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan.

"a..aku tak bisa maju lagi"tiba-tiba mai berbicara dengan ekspresi datar.

"ada apa mai?!" miku segera merespon,tampaknya dia jadi overacting.

"a..anu..rok ku terjepit pintu" sejenak mereka semua hening,disambut sweatdrop.

"mai...kau membuatku takut!" miku marah tapi dari wajahnya,dia tampak sedikit lebih tenang.

"ayo kita coba buka pintunya" rei menarik sesatu dari pintu itu yang bisa dipegangnya.

"kurasa percuma,kekuatan disini sangatlah kuat,cara satu-satunya adalah menarik mai" miku meraih pinggul mai dan menariknya.

"aahhh (T_T) rokku sobek,tak apalah dari pada badanku yang sobek" mai tampak lesu.

"hehehe maaf" miku menggigit lidahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Takigawa! ada apa?!"sebuah suara menggema dari arah dalam.

"i..itu suara jhon!" ayo cepat kita lihat!" mai segera mengajak rekan-rekannya masuk kedalam.

**T**epat didepan cermin besar,jhon dan biarawan berdiri,biarawan mandi keringat,tampak di kaos yang mereka pakai. Mai pun segera menghampiri.

"woh,biarawan kenapa?seperti habis dikejar setan?" mai meledek.

"ugh,anak ini ,paman gak suka ah,tadi habis bertemu hantu yang membawa pedang" biarawan menjitak mai.

"itu adalah _Himuro no Oujusama_ ,dia yang membuat semua kekacauan ini" miku menyambung perkataan biarawan.

"maaf,kalian siapa?apa tidak bahaya membawa orang kesini mai?" biarawan memiting mai.

"saya rei kurosawa,dan ini miku hinasaki,miku pernah masuk kerumah ini,saya sendiri pernah tapi dari dalam mimpi" ujar rei.

"hooo, jadi kalian datang kemari karena diajak mai? "

"tidak,sebaliknya,justru kami yang mengajak mai,siapa tahu kami bisa berguna untuk SPR" miku menjelaskan posisi mereka,biarawan hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"yah bantuannya" ujar jhon.

**M**ereka kembali ke base tanpa ada halangan,namun mereka disambut oleh rin yang panik. Rupanya naru hilang didalam ruangan saat memasang segera meminta biarawan dan jhon untuk mencari naru,namun miku mencegahnya.

"jangan...jika kita berpencar,kita bisa mati,kecuali ada kamera obscura"

"um..nona,saya ini biarawan,sedangkan jhon yang disana adalah exorcist,dan mai adalah anak bandel,jadi apa yang ditakutkan?" biarawan tampak percaya diri sedangkan mai tampak marah.

"ta..tapi.." miku mundur sejenak

"sudahlah miku...biarkan mereka,kita juga ikut bantu ya" rei mengusap punggung miku,miku pun mengangguk.

"tapi biarkan kami ikut,aku tahu jalan rumah ini!" serang miku.

"tapi kita tanpa kamera,tak bisa apa-apa" ujar rei.

"hm..mungkin nona kurosawa bisa membantu di base,saya juga akan mencari naru,anda bersama taniyama disini"ujar rin tiba-tiba.

"apa tugas saya?" tanya rei sambil melihat monitor yang dipasang.

"anda cukup memantau monitor dan melaporkan bila ada naru,diruangan yang sudah dilewati,kami sudah pasangi microphone dua arah" rin dan yang lainnya segera pergi.

**M**ai berdua dengan rei dibase,rei tampak serius memperhatikan monitor,lalu rei menekan beberapa tombol,tampaknya dia ingin melihat hasil rekaman. Rei terkejut melihat kearah hasil rekaman dipintu masuk,disana tampak masako berdiri dan masuk sendirian. Rei melihat jam pengambilan,tepat beberapa saat setelah mereka masuk.

"mai...!mai..!" rei mencoba memanggil mai,tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari monitor. Mai tak merespon apa-apa,lalu rei menoleh, ternyata mai ketiduran.

**M**ai terbaring ditengah-tengah sebuah panggung kecil,dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Kaki,tangan,dan lehernya terasa ngilu. Mai melihat tali membelit kaki,tangan dan lehernya,serta bajunya berubah jadi kimono putih.

"ini dimana?kenapa aku diikat?jangan-jangan mimpi yang biasanya?" mai memasang muka bodoh. Tiba-tiba tali bergerak,semakin mengencang. Kaki,tangan dan leher mai seakan tertarik. Makin kencang dan kencang,mai meronta sekuat tenaga,dilihatnya lima orang pendeta memutar alat yang mana melilit anggota tubuhnya.

"hen... ti... kan,to... lo... n... g... hen... t.. i... kan, sa... ki.. t..." mai meronta,lehernya terasa tercekik,membuatnya kesulitan bicara. Alat pun berhenti,tubuh mai sudah diujung batas, tiba-tiba hentakan kencang dan bunyi yang keras seperti benda robek "KREKKK!".

Mai terbangun,keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rei pun terkejut melihat cara bangun mai yang seperti itu.

"mai? apa yang terjadi? mimpi buruk?" rei mengambilkan minum.

"ku bermimpi aneh,kedua tangan,kaki dan... leherku diikat,lalu... ada alat yang berputar... dan..." mai berusaha menceritakannya,namun terasa sulit,mai segera memeluk rei.

"sudah-sudah, itu hanya mimpi" rei berujar seperti itu,namun ekspresinya seakan berkata lain. "oh iya,aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di rekaman tadi" rei mengajak mai ke salah satu monitor.

"Ma..masako!" mai berseru" aku tahu penyebab naru hilang! dia pasti menyadari rekaman ini!" mai segera menuju _mike_ dan berkumandang "kalian... ! masako ada didalam rumah ini,dan naru sedang mencarinya !" suara menggema disetiap ruangan yang berisi mike.


End file.
